Vampire Prophecy
by Ichigo the Neko
Summary: First in the two book series. Kira Lee thought that there was nothing more to life than to be in a band only to later find out that she is more than she appears to be. After a gig, she runs into Aiden and they begin their journey down the road of fate.


Kira stood in the bathroom looking at the mirror. It was Friday night and she was out to party with her band mates. They had just finished their show about 10 minutes ago and Kira went into the public bathrooms at the club to freshen up. They were thinking about going to grab some food afterwards.

Kira was wearing black baggy cargo pants, black Airwalks, a purple strapless belly shirt, and purple arm warmers that reached a little over her elbows. She had hip length black hair with purple highlights and bangs. Her bangs reached to her shoulders. The hair was a little emo, but Kira was going for that look tonight. Her eyes were a light purple. They were her original eye color, though it was unusual. Her skin was a little tan, but not much, and it was all natural skin, no spray or tanning booth needed. She was about 5'6 and weighed only 98 lbs. To most, she looked like she was a goddess. She was a real beauty.

She was 17 years old and a senior in high school. Her birthday was at midnight, so she and her band mates were celebrating it that night instead of the next day. It was May 1st, Beltaine. It was a pagan holiday, and her parents were pagan.

So was she. She could control all elements and was able to read human minds. She believed in the supernatural a little bit. She believed in ghosts and magic. That was it. There was no proof of anything else supernatural out there that she knew of.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She never wore makeup. It was just not for her, and she didn't need it anyway. She grabbed her guitar from right next to the sink and walked out of the bathroom. She walked to the back of the club and sat down at the table that her band mates sat at. She put her guitar right next to her.

Kyle, the drummer, lounged in the chair to her right. He wore a black zip up vest, black baggy jeans, and a pair of black boots. He had chin length black hair with blue highlights. His eyes were an enchanting baby blue.

Wesley, the keyboardist, sat on Kira's left with arms folded on the table. He wore a black zip up hoodie with a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt underneath it, black skintight jeans, and black converse. He had short, blond hair like most guys. His eyes were dark brown.

Ashley, the male singer and bass guitarist, sat to Kyle's right, and Wesley's left, just sitting there. He wore a blue button up shirt, blue jeans with holes in them, and a pair of blue and white sneakers. His hair was short and brown, like Wesley's, but it was shaggy. His bangs were always in his eyes. He had neon green eyes, but he was wearing contacts, so they were a soft green.

They were all 18 already. They wanted to throw a big party for Kira when she turned 18, but she said she just wanted to go out. So they set up a gig for that night and decided to do some clubbing afterwards. Then they'd all pitch in to buy Kira some food and a piece of cake.

"That was very successful," Ashley said.

"Yeah. I think all the guys were paying more attention to Kira than to the music unless she was singing," Kyle said with a chuckle.

"Its not her fault that she's so hot," Wesley said in Kira's defense.

"Let the girl defend herself," Kyle said.

"Why? He always does such a great job of it for me," Kira said.

Kyle looked over he shoulder. "Dude, some guy's coming over. Be prepared to stop him from groping her," he said with a laugh.

Kira sent him a glare, but didn't turn around to see the guy walking towards their table. She just waited for him to get there to see what he wanted.

She still didn't look at the guy as he came to stand between her and Wesley's chairs. Kira saw from the corner of her eye that he had on blue jeans and a tight, black t-shirt. His shoes were just black sneakers. Nike maybe. Or even Reebok. Kira didn't know.

"Nice show tonight," he said in a dark and sexy voice.

"Thanks," Ashley said.

"I was wondering something," he said.

"Spit it out," Kyle said.

"What is a group of guys doing with such a gorgeous girl and not dancing with her?" he asked.

"Not trying to piss her off," Wesley said with a smile.

Kira tried not to laugh. That was something that they never did. They knew what to say and when to say it.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I borrow her for a few songs," the guy said.

"They aren't my keepers," Kira said, looking straight at the table.

She felt a pair of eyes looking at her. She assumed that the guy was staring at her. "Sorry. Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm good just sitting down," she replied, still not looking up.

"Well, sorry I bothered you then. Maybe next time," he said and then walked away.

The guys were staring at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Dude, if I were a girl and he'd asked me to dance with him, I would have gone. He was fucking HOT," Ashley said.

"I'm not leaving this table without one of you boys with me," Kira said.

Wesley smiled. "Stop relying on guys strength and use your own for once," he said.

"I'm too lazy too," Kira said with a laugh.

"We're not that much stronger than you are," Kyle said.

"I like watching you guys get into fights. It's funny," she replied.

"So typical," Ashley said with a laugh.

"I'm a girl. What do you expect? I like violence between guys," she said.

"We know," the guys said together.

"We always fight for your honor," Wesley said with a big grin.

"That's a guys job," Kira said with a shrug.

Kira looked at the clock not to far away. It was quarter of 11. She had an hour and 15 minutes to party here, and then they had to leave and get something to eat.

Kira stood up and motioned to Ashley to follow her. He stood up and walked with Kira into the dancing bodies of the other teenagers. They found a spot for them to dance.

Kira started to move to the beat and Ashley danced with her. They danced to the music for a few minutes and then a fast hip-hop song came on. It was a DJ Laz song. Kira thought that the name was Move Shake Drop. She was happy about this song because she had her own dance to this. She started to do the moves and hit them in time with the beat. People started to clear more room for her, and Kira used that space.

Some guys came up and tried to dance with her, but couldn't keep up, so they walked away. Kira smiled and kept at it until the song was over.

When the song ended and Kira stopped dancing, clapping was heard from the circle of people around her. She smiled and then went back over to Ashley.

"You could have warned me you were going to start doing hip-hop," he said.

"It started too fast," Kira said innocently.

He smiled and then started to dance with her again. They did that for a few minutes when another guy came up towards them.

Kira looked him up and down. He wore a black pair of baggy cargo pants, black sneakers, and a white, tight t-shirt. He was hot looking. Slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, shaggy black hair, and a perfect face.

He stopped in front of Kira. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Go ahead, Kira. Have some fun. You need it," Ashley said in her ear. "I'll stand nearby, just to keep an eye on things."

She felt him back away from her. Kira nodded at the guy. He held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her closer to him and they started to move to the beat.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kira," she replied.

"I'm Aiden," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto," Kira said.

"I came over here to tell you something," Aiden said.

"What did you want to say?" Kira asked.

"That guy that came over to you before, he wanted to kidnap you," he said.

Kira looked up and into Aiden's face. "Why?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. But some friends and I are here to prevent that from happening," Aiden said. He looked her face over. "We are your guardian angels, I guess you could say."

Kira was going to stop dancing, but Aiden put his hands on her hips and kept her moving to the beat.

"Don't stop. If you do and then you leave, it's going to get hectic in here," he said.

"What do you mean hectic?" Kira asked.

"That guy will force you to go with him. As far as I know, he was sent to kidnap you for his master," he said.

"Master?" Kira asked. "Why would he have a master?"

"Because he is a vampire. And most vampires have a master," Aiden said.

"Vampire's don't exist," Kira said.

"That is where you are wrong," Aiden said. "My friends and I are also vampires."

"I don't believe you," Kira said.

He grinned and Kira saw fangs. She tried to back up, but his grip on her hips tightened and he kept her in front of him. He kept moving her hips with his grip, but made it look like Kira was the one moving to the beat and he just had his hands there.

"You move away from me and they will come for you," he said.

"How do I know if you are telling the truth?" Kira asked.

"You don't. You just have to trust me," Aiden said.

"I'm not into trusting people seconds after I meet them," Kira said.

"Tonight's your birthday at midnight, isn't it?" Aiden asked.

Kira stopped breathing and moving. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"As I said, I'm kind of a guardian angel to you," he said. "I know everything there is to know about you."

Kira took a deep breath and then turned to leave. He swung her back around and then his face was in front of hers.

"Don't go," Aiden said.

"You're scaring me," Kira said.

"I don't mean to. I'm just trying to protect you," Aiden said.

"I have friends for that," she said.

"They can't protect you against vampires. I can. So can my friends. Please, let us help you," Aiden said.

"Leave her alone or I will beat the hell out of you," came Ashley's voice from behind Kira.

Kira tried to pull away again. Aiden let go after a moment's hesitation. Kira turned and walked back towards the table. She grabbed her guitar.

"Ready to leave?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I just don't feel comfortable here anymore," Kira said.

"Are you sure? It's only 11:10," Wesley said.

"Yeah. Lets just get out of here," she said and then walked towards the exit.

She felt eyes on her as she walked out the door. She shivered a little, not looking back to see who it was that was watching her.

She and the boys walked towards Ashley's red convertible. They put their stuff in the trunk of the car and then got in. Kira got in the drivers seat though.

She grabbed the keys from Ashley and then put them in the ignition. She started the car and then they were off.

"Where are we going to eat?" Kira asked.

"How about Denny's? It's open all night," Wesley said.

"Ok," Kira said.

She took a right and then went down the road for a while. She pulled into the Denny's parking lot about 10 minutes later. They all got out of the car and walked into Denny's. They sat at a table in the back corner and looked around. It was empty besides a table of five guys sitting at the front of the restaurant.

Kira sighed as the waitress came over and took their order. Kira ordered the club sandwich and a bowl of chicken noodle soup to eat and a coke with no ice to drink. Ashley ordered a sprite and the country fried steak. Wesley ordered a cheeseburger and a diet coke. Kyle ordered a chocolate milkshake and the American Slam with pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon.

They chatted a bit while they waited for their food. They got their drinks minutes after they ordered. They talked about the next show they were thinking about scheduling when their food came.

Kira ate her dinner quickly and then waited for the guys to get done. Then they ordered her a piece of cheesecake.

"I know its not cake like we said we'd get you, but we know it's your favorite," Wesley said.

"Aw, you guys care," she said and sniffed like she was about to cry.

They all laughed. "Eat up," Ashley said.

Kira looked at the clock. It read 11:59. "Wait until it hits midnight and then I will eat it," Kira said.

She waited a few seconds and then the clock read midnight. She took a bit of the cheesecake and groaned.

"Thanks guys," she said.

"Happy birthday, shorty," Kyle said.

"I am not short, thank you very much. I am tall for my age," Kira said.

"Quiet and eat your birthday cake," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, eat the cake birthday girl," Ashley said.

Kira smiled and then ate the piece of cake. She savored it though. It was really good. Not the best that she had ever had, but it was still good.

She finished her cake and then looked around at the boys. They all looked like they were deep in thought.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked.

They all snapped out of it. "Nothing, just wondering when to give you our presents," Wesley said.

"You got me presents?" Kira asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we get our girl something for her birthday," Ashley said.

Kira grinned. "Why not give them to me now," she said.

"Well then, you wait here and I will go get our presents for you," Kyle said.

He got up and walked out of the restaurant and came back a few minutes later with three presents in his arms. He walked over and then set them in front of Kira on the table.

Kira grabbed one that was wrapped in purple wrapping. She grabbed the card from off of it and opened it. She took out the card and read it. It was from Ashley. She smiled and laughed a little bit at the humor on the card. She set it aside and then opened up the present.

It was a new microphone and book. The microphone was a medium purple with a black dragon design on it. The book was called Twilight. It was by Stephenie Meyer. Kira heard about this series and wanted to start reading it.

Kira thanked Ashley and then moved on to the biggest present. Kira found a little note on it that read 'Happy birthday, birthday girl. Hope you like your present. Kyle.' She opened it up to find a guitar case. She looked at Kyle. He motioned her to open it. She did that and found a beautiful black guitar with a purple dragon on it. Kira looked at Kyle with wide eyes.

"You didn't have to buy me a new guitar," she said.

"You've had the other one since you were a kid. Thought you might like a new one to play and get used to," Kyle said.

Kira smiled. "I really appreciate it, Kyle. It's a great gift," she said.

"There is a purple pick in a little pouch on the lid," Kyle pointed out.

Kira looked for it and then pulled it out. It was a nice looking pick and she saw that it was autographed by Amy Lee of Evanescence. She looked back up at him.

"Why did you have Amy Lee sign it if she's not a guitarist?" she asked. "Not that it really matters, cause I really do like this."

"Thought you might like it and use it all the time if I got Amy Lee to sign it," he said.

"Thanks," Kira said.

She put the pick back and then closed the guitar case. She picked it up and put it right next to her on the seat. She moved on to the last present and looked at the note on that one. It read 'Hope you like it. Wesley. PS. Happy Birthday.' She smiled and then opened the present. What was under the wrapping made Kira grin.

It was a brand new I-Pod Touch, a new key chain with a picture of her and the boys on it, and a new camera. They were all purple and black, which was what made Kira very happy.

"You guys spent a lot of money on me this year. You'll regret it later," Kira said.

"It's your 18th birthday, someone has to spend loads of money on you," Kyle said.

Kira laughed. "Well, we should get out of here and go home. I have a long day tomorrow and a party to plan," she said.

"Are we invited to this party?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. What made you think you weren't?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just making sure before we show up and are kicked out of the party before we even get inside," he replied.

Kira smiled. "Wise ass," she said.

"Always," Ashley said.

Kira sighed and then they left, taking her new gifts with them. They dropped her off at her house and she went inside after unlocking the door. She went up to her room and put them down. She closed her door and then locked it. She went and took a quick shower and then put on purple baggy pajama pants and a black tank top. She then turned off her light and then climbed into her bed and went to sleep.


End file.
